Primeiros Beijos
by sshelena
Summary: Ron e Hermione ficam bastante próximos ao final do sexto ano e, finalmente, acontece o primeiro beijo. Mas quem disse que primeiros beijos são sempre matravilhosos? TRADUÇÃO de First Kisses, Autor:Ravensgryff, SPOILER HBP


**PRIMEIROS BEIJOS**

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Sumário:** Hermione e Ron ficaram mais próximos desde o fim de seu sexto ano, acontecendo, finalmente, seu primeiro beijo. Mas quem disse que primeiros beijos são tão maravilhosos quanto esperamos? Será que eles vão sobreviver a "falta de jeito", ou vão retornar as costumeiras discussões, nunca chegando a um segundo beijo? E se chegarem... _

_TRADUÇÃO de **First Kisses**; AUTOR: **Ravensgryff**; disponível no site MuggleNet Fanfiction_

_Spoilers do HBP_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Disclaimer: **Todos os personagens são da tia J.K. e eu não quero ganhar "nenhum pila" com eles, aliás, sou uma humilde tradutora da fanfic do autor aí de cima._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Com um abrupto de estalo, Hermione sentiu os lábios de Ron afastando-se dos dela. Seus olhos abriram-se arregalados e, instintivamente, ela tirou o cabelo do rosto. O que tinha acabado de acontecer? Ela sabia que não era tão experiente quanto ele, afinal Ron havia se "esfregado" despudoradamente, por diversos meses, com Lilá Brown; Hermione havia beijado Vitor Krum, após o Baile de Inverno. Entretanto, nesta ocasião pareceu que tudo havia corrido bem, logo, ela nunca imaginou que beijasse tão mal a ponto de Ron afastar-se dela, assim, repentinamente.

Tinha medo de encará-lo, mas deu uma espiada através das mechas de cabelo que se recusavam a permanecer atrás da orelha. Não conseguia decifrar a expressão de Ron; ele parecia confuso, espantado e triste ao mesmo tempo. _Por Deus_, pensou, sentindo pena de si mesma, _Eu fui tão mal? _Ele finalmente olhou para ela e disse.

"_Eu sinto muito, Hermione. Eu pensei... eu quero dizer, eu acho que não deveria..." _Ele abaixou seus olhos e começou a brincar com os dedos.

Ela não conseguia imaginar porque ele estava pedindo desculpas. Duas semanas haviam se passado desde o funeral de Dumbledore, o relacionamento dos dois havia mudado. Tinham acompanhado Harry à Rua dos Alfeneiros como prometeram e, apesar de terem gastado a maioria de seu tempo com ele, haviam outros momentos - um flerte suave, uma tentativa de toque - quando se moviam lentamente num sentido mais romântico. Estavam mais gentis um com o outro e não tinham discutido uma única vez. Riam freqüentemente e, realmente, conversavam, descobrindo coisas novas maravilhosas sobre ambos, durante as raras e breves ocasiões em que estavam sozinhos.

Finalmente, na última noite, depois que todos foram dormir, esgotados dos preparativos para o casamento de Gui e Fleur, Hermione e Ron permaneceram na varanda. Ron aproximou-se e deslizou timidamente sua mão sobre a dela. Ficaram sentados ali até que ela começou a inclinar a cabeça em seu ombro. Ele a acordou e levou-a para a cama com um inocente beijo na bochecha. Ela permaneceu deitada, mas não conseguiu mais pregar os olhos depois disso.

Compareceram ao casamento, não-oficialmente, juntos. Comeram, dançaram e tiveram momentos maravilhosos. Então, quando ela viu Harry entretido num intenso debate com Lupin, sugeriu a Ron que se afastassem do barulho um pouquinho. Subiram as escadas até quarto dele, e tiveram uma pequena conversa sobre os acontecimentos do dia.

Quando alcançaram o quarto bagunçado, sentaram-se na cama de Ron e, de repente, a atmosfera mudou drasticamente. Mesmo os pôsteres dos Chudley Cannons de Ron estavam menos animados, pois os jogadores fotografados pareciam prestar atenção aos dois, por antecipação. Não havia nenhuma outra parte na terra em que ela quisesse estar, mas ao mesmo tempo Hermione sentiu-se insegura e receosa sobre o que aconteceria em seguida. Ron tinha parado de olhá-la, mas ela percebeu que ele estava tomando coragem. Tentou falar o nome dele, mas o som não saiu de seus lábios.

Então, sem uma palavra, ele inclinou-se e a beijou. Ela não ficou completamente surpresa; não era esta a razão pela qual tinha pedido que ele viesse? Correspondeu ao beijo cautelosamente. Os lábios dele eram tão macios quanto tinha imaginado e, quando as mãos dele alcançaram sua cintura, ela deslocou-se para mais perto. Subiu, lentamente, uma mão através do braço até o peito dele.

Mas, então, Hermione não tinha certeza do que fazer em seguida. Tinha esperado anos para beijar Ron, correr as mãos através de seus cabelos, percorrer o relevo de seus ombros atléticos; havia fantasiado sobre este momento centenas de vezes. No momento, entretanto, estava com medo de mover-se, com medo de fazer a coisa errada. O que ele esperava e como avançar, e cruzar, a linha entre a amizade e...algo mais?

Foi enquanto ela pensava isto que ele se afastou pedindo desculpas.

Ela podia ouvir a música vinda do pátio e os convidados do casamento conversando e aproveitando a recepção. Hermione levantou-se, foi até a janela e sentiu o leve perfume das rosas amarelas, que ainda estavam magicamente florescendo no local onde ocorria a recepção. Fadas cintilavam acima das cabeças dos convidados; era o mais mágico e romântico momento que poderia ter desejado e havia feito algo para estragá-lo, mas o quê? Vencendo a aflição, sentiu suas bochechas e olhos começarem a arder.

Um outro som atraiu sua atenção para a cama as suas costas e uma marca vermelha na testa de Ron indicava que havia batido em si mesmo. Ele continuou a falar. "_Eu realmente sinto muito, Hermione. Eu não pude me controlar, você está tão linda hoje eu desejei por tanto tempo... Eu acho que deveria ter pedido primeiramente"._As palavras saiam de sua boca e seus punhos fechados martelavam contra a sua cabeça pontuando as frases.

"_Ron, do que você está falando? Eu não te empurrei. Eu queria que você me beijasse. Eu não entendi porque você parou_". Ela engoliu em seco e fez a pergunta que a estava flagelando, "E_u fiz algo... errado?_" Evitando olhá-lo e, na verdade, não querendo escutar a resposta.

Nenhuma resposta. Esboçando um pequeno sorriso, Ron agarrou sua mão e puxou-a de volta para a cama. Ela esqueceu de tudo aquilo que a afligia, o encarou irritada e começou a puxar no sentido contrário, mas Ron a prendia a firme.

_"Eu não estou rindo de você, Hermione. É só que... Eu pensei que EU beijava mal, por isso você estava tão tensa"._

"_Tensa! Bem, sinto se não arranquei sua roupa fora imediatamente, se era o que você esperava..."._

"_Espere, não era isso o que eu estava querendo dizer_!" Enterrou o rosto entre as mãos e gemeu algo inaudível.

"_O que você quis dizer?_" Exigiu, mais sarcástica do que pretendia. Não estava acontecendo do modo como ela imaginou. Recordou todas as conversações constrangedoras com sua mãe sobre relações homem-mulher, durante as quais compreendeu a mecânica de tais relacionamentos, ela encontrava-se completamente incapaz, no momento, de controlar o furacão de emoções em que estava mergulhada.

"_Eu disse que você pareceu tensa e desconfortável. Eu sinto muito se estraguei tudo. Eu imaginei que ia ser muito diferente, mas consegui estragar um simples beijo. Eu realmente sinto muito, Hermione. Nós podemos ir lá para baixo, se você quiser, e tentar esquecer que eu sou um idiota_".

Sua expressão era de tanto desanimo e ele parecia tão sincero que ela sentiu-se mal pelo o tom rude que havia usado. Quando ela se aproximava dele, como sempre, ele tornou-se mais irresistível.

"_Eu não quero descer. Talvez nós pudéssemos apenas começar novamente e fingir que acabamos de chegar ao quarto. Anda_". Ele se mexeu sobre a cama e ela colocou-se ao seu lado. Com alguns ajustes menores, ela estava descansando confortavelmente no braço dele. _"Vamos apenas relaxar um pouco e ver o que acontece"_. Sentiu-o concordar com a cabeça. _"Então,"_ disse após um momento, _"você, realmente, pensou sobre... me beijar?"_

_"Bem, sim, um pouco. Somente a cada cinco minutos nos dois últimos anos. Não muito"._ Ambos riram daquilo. Deixando Ron menos tenso. _"E você?"_ Perguntou, apreensivo.

_"Um pouco,"_ ela disse, olhando para ele com um sorriso zombeteiro, _"não tanto quanto você, pensou. Somente a cada quinze minutos desde o dia onde nós conhecemos."_ Ele sorriu e tudo estava bem outra vez.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. A música ainda tocava levemente no andar de baixo, uma lenta balada romântica, que soava vagamente familiar. Uma brisa morna entrou no quarto através da janela e Hermione podia ouvir Ron respirar, lento e constante. Aproveitou para descansar sua mão no peito dele, e imediatamente seu estômago começou a dar voltas. Ele afagou seu cabelo delicadamente, e ela imaginou se ele tinha qualquer idéia do efeito que lhe causava.

_"Hermione_," disse calmamente, "_você sabe que eu nunca iria querer fazer nada que te deixasse constrangida, não sabe? Eu não quero te magoar ou estragar tudo entre nós."_

_"Eu sei, Ron. Eu confio em você. Posso te fazer uma pergunta?" _Havia algo que a angustiava por meses e ela precisava de uma resposta antes de qualquer outra coisa.

_"Claro, qualquer coisa que você quiser"._

"_Porque você saiu com a Lilá?"_ Perguntou. Não estava certa se queria realmente falar sobre isso, mas também não poderia ficar sem saber por mais tempo.

_"Umm... Hermione, eu sei que você é a inteligente, mas este é realmente o melhor momento de falar sobre a Lilá? Eu estava gostando de não brigar com você"._

_"Não vamos brigar. Eu só preciso saber. Eu quero dizer, você não parecia gostar realmente dela, portanto, eu queria saber o que te manteve com ela por quatro meses"._ Sentiu seu rosto enrubescer. O que queria realmente saber era como Ron sentia-se sobre uma menina que poderia ser, assim, "tão desinibida" com ele. Como se sentiria sabendo do ciúme que ela tinha tido de Lilá, como ela conseguia ter encantado ele tão descaradamente. Ele pensaria que ela era algum tipo de "mulher desqualificada", por usar estas palavras?

Ele permaneceu quieto por muito tempo, pensando que não conseguiria responder; queria saber a falta de resposta seria uma coisa boa ou má. Então limpou a garganta.

_"No início, a única razão de nós... ficarmos juntos é que eu quis te fazer ciúmes. Eu tive uma grande discussão com a Gina e ela falou que você e o Vitor... que você sabe... mas então, ao menos por um tempo, eu gostei da atenção. Ela me dava a sensação de que nunca conseguia ter o suficiente de mim e, por isso, eu fiz algo pra mudar"._

Ele parou de falar e Hermione sentiu-se culpada por todas as vezes que o criticou. Será que o tinha afastado e impedido de ficarem juntos como, ela sabia, ambos queriam? _"Eu te passo a sensação de que você não consegue fazer nada direito?" _sussurrou.

_"Claro que não, mas às vezes eu ... sinto isso, acho. E vamos encarar, eu meto os pés pela mãos muito mais freqüentemente do que não."_

Desta vez, ela perdeu as palavras. Este era um lado de Ron que ela raramente havia visto e sua vulnerabilidade era incrivelmente atraente.

Ela desenhava pequenos círculos sobre o peito dele. O quintal havia ficado silencioso e os sons das pessoas entrando na casa ecoavam pelas escadas. A festa iria longe, pelo menos, era aquilo que Hermione esperava. Não queria ter que dividir Ron ninguém, nem mesmo Harry.

Ron tinha descoberto uma parte do braço dela ao correr seus dedos para cima. Estar ali com ele era mais do que tinha fantasiado. Ela teria coragem de ir mais além?

_Você não, você sabe." _Ela girou delicadamente o rosto dele para ela.

"_O quê?"_

Ela adorou quando ele a olhou tão embaraçado. Ele tinha a face mais expressiva que ela já havia visto, e os olhos mais magnéticos.

_"Você não fez nada errado... quando você me beijou antes. Eu acho que estava com um pouco de receio que isso acontecesse"._

_"Oh". _Sorriu, aparentemente aliviado. Ela podia perceber que ele estava tentando agrada-la e isto a deixava enrubescida. _"Se você não quiser nada comigo, Hermione, você sabe que somente precisa dizer"._

"_Eu sei, Ron". _Ela acariciava o contorno do rosto dele, observando que havia crescido um pouco de barba. Ela nunca teria medo dele, sabia que nunca a obrigaria a ir mais longe do que ela estivesse disposta ir. Seu medo real era de que poderia não ser capaz de parar a si mesma, dando vazão ao anseio e o desejo que havia retido por tanto tempo. Quem pararia se ela levasse as coisas longe demais?

_"E se houvesse qualquer coisa que você gostaria de fazer, não me magoaria saber". _Ele riu, mas um brilho em seu olhar disse a ela que procurava, realmente, permissão beija-la outra vez.

"_Bom... eu gostei da maneira que você mexia o meu cabelo"._

Ele moveu sua mão nas ondas castanhas atrás de pescoço dela, provocando ondas de prazer ao longo da espinha dela.

_"E eu gostei da maneira que delicada você tocava no meu braço"._

Ele sorriu, aparentemente apreciando o ligeiro sorriso de concordância e acariciando sua pele com um delicado toque. _"Mais alguma coisa?"_

_"Hmmm... Eu acho que realmente gostaria que você me beijasse outra vez"._

Ele sorriu, moveu-se e aproximou seus lábios dos dela. Era tão maravilhoso quanto ela havia sonhado. Ela sorriu com seus olhos fechados e ele beijou-a uma vez mais. Ela afastou seus lábios, incentivando-o a aprofundar o beijo; ele correspondeu de boa vontade. Abandonando o medo e a "falta de jeito", ela deixou-a suas mãos vaguearem e o explorarem. Ela acariciou braços, ombros, peito, costas; havia muito pouco dele que pretendia manter intocado.

Ouviu-se um leve gemido, mas ela não teve nenhuma idéia a qual dos dois ele pertencia. Ele a mordiscava ao longo do queixo e beijou seu pescoço. Hermione sentiu seu coração acelerar e perdeu a respiração quando ele ergueu seu queixo para conseguir melhor acesso. Ele a tocou em todos os lugares que seriam permitidos, mas ela queria mais. Ele tinha mantido sua promessa e estava comportando-se como um perfeito cavalheiro; como ela poderia deixa-lo saber que desejava ir além?

Ele beijou-a por todo o rosto, aproximando sua boca, mais forte desta vez. Ela correspondeu da mesma maneira. Deslocando-se, envolveu-o com uma das pernas. Pensou ouvir Ron falar seu nome, mas estava além do pensamento racional; em uma condição primitiva da qual não conseguiria sair facilmente. Alcançou os quadris dele, encontrando a borda da camisa, deslizou uma mão por dentro dela e derreteu-se no calor que a pele irradiava.

Com ambas as mãos ela percorria suas costas, suas costelas, sua barriga. Alcançou a cintura das calças, acariciando seu umbigo e quase se aborrecendo com a barreira que era o cinto.

Enquanto isso, ele também tinha encontrado seu caminho para dentro da blusa dela e corria sua língua pelo pescoço e peito, deixando-a louca. Ela passou ambas as mãos no seu cabelo ruivo e puxou-o para mais perto. Livrou sua outra perna e envolveu-o com ela, como havia feito com a primeira, movendo-o para cima dela. A proximidade a deixava segura e no paraíso. Sentiu uma conhecida agitação entre suas coxas e uma mais estranha dentro das calças dele; teve idéia do que aquilo significava e aumentou seu ardor cada vez mais.

Hermione sabia, em alguma parte de sua mente, que devia parar, mas o ser primitivo dentro dela a tinha transportado do lago calmo de emoções onde normalmente residia, para um estado de paixão que se convertia rapidamente em uma cachoeira traiçoeira.

Ela, agora, ofegava e, também, podia sentir como era difícil a respiração para ele. Não havia quase nenhuma parte de seus corpos que tivesse sido ignorada. Eles exploravam-se avidamente, anos de desejo ardente por este momento fluía numa torrente desenfreada. Os lábios de Hermione estavam machucados e doloridos, mas não conseguia afasta-los dele.

A boca de Ron novamente estava no decote dela, a mordendo um pouco mais forte do que antes, fazendo com que ela mordesse seus lábios e liberasse um gemido. Ela agarrou a cabeça dele e empurrou-a para seu peito. Com seus lábios, ele seguiu o contorno do sutiã dela, indo dos seios até a barriga. Por que ele a torturava assim e, além disso, por que ela gostava tanto?

Para profundo desapontamento, ele descansou a cabeça na sua barriga e disse seu nome. Ela encontrava-se totalmente incapaz de formular qualquer palavra, mas murmurou, _"Hmmm?"_

Ela achou que ele tinha um problema similar para falar, mas bufou, _"Hermione, nós temos de parar... você quase... Merlin! Eu não tenho condições de falar"._

Sorriu discretamente, relutantemente soltou-se dele e o abraçou. O rosto dele estava vermelho como uma beterraba e seu coração batia a uma taxa alarmante. Ela fechou sua blusa e aconchegou-se junto a ele, adorando o suave aroma de terra que ela associava a ele, amando-o pelo autocontrole e respeito, por parar antes de fazer algo do que mais tarde se arrependeriam.

"_Hermione, foi maravilhoso,_ "ele disse, quando sua que respiração diminuiu para um estado mais natural. _"mas, eu acho que, para o nosso próprio bem, nós devemos ir mais devagar. Eu sinto muito sobre sua blusa.""_

"_Não se desculpe. Você não fez nada que eu também não quisesse fazer. E, eu posso acrescentar, você esteve razoavelmente perto de perder suas calças". _Ambos riram. Todos os traços do constrangimento desapareceram. _"mas, você está certo, nós devemos levar as coisas mais devagar de agora em diante. Eu acho que dois anos esperando para que você se manifestasse mereciam um pedágio.""_

_"Sim, mas realmente,_ "gracejou ele _," se eu não te beijasse por outros dois anos, seria um desperdício de talento."_ Ela bateu no braço dele, mas não a pôde evitar concordar com a piada.

Ela sentou relutantemente na cama, ajeitando suas roupas e retornando a sua posição preferida, nos braços dele. Beijaram-se mais calmamente, apreciando a presença um do outro. Hermione fechou seus olhos, fascinada de como se sentia bem. Queria sentir isso para sempre. Logo precisaria sair do lado de Ron, mas sabia que o que tinham compartilhado, apesar de todos os passos em falso e receios, a manteria até que pudessem estar juntos outra vez.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/T: Essa fic é bem legal, mas eu não gosto muito do último parágrafo. É uma tradução e, infelizmente, eu não posso mudar o que o autor escreveu... No mais, é perfeita!


End file.
